


How the heart finds love

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow gave up on finding his soulmate along time ago, it was nothing but a childish dream after all. besides who would say the one thing that Qrow wasn't?.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	How the heart finds love

**Author's Note:**

> Day fours prompt was really difficult for me but I like how this turned out. Hope everyone liked it! leave a comment if you got time it really helps motivate me! See you tomorrow for day 5

Soulmates, were carved into a person’s very being from the moment they were born. the gods giving one last gift to humanity before fucking off to who knows where. As a child Qrow loved the idea of finding his “other half” the person, who would complete him. He’d stare at his mark for countless hours, tracing the unknown letters and shape of the white rose that lay directly over his heart. But years of raiding and killing had torn the idea straight out of him, soulmates were for the weak, for the tribe’s people who deserved to be left behind. It’s why at eighteen when Qrow and Raven are sent to beacon academy, he doesn’t think much of his mark. Nobodies ever said his words, never even come close to it, why would they? With his semblance it doesn’t make sense too, it’s why Qrow thought that the words etched onto his skin were an ironic twist in fate and fate just loved fucking with him.

So when Qrow makes a bet with the blonde guy who keeps ogling his sister, and inevitably loses, he doesn’t think about the fact, that his words haven’t been said yet. He’s more focused on making sure the damn skirt doesn’t fly up in the wind, as their cohort is getting ready to be lunched through the air. It’s in his frustration of keeping his hands on the edges of it, so he’s not showing his ass to the rest of his classmates that he hears it, a soft laugh to his left. He looks up angrily, a terse response on the tip of his tongue, until he sees her. The first thing he notices about her are her eyes. Qrow has seen hundreds of colours before, but none like hers, a silver that seems to light up her face, and Qrow has no doubt in his mind that as much as they make her radiate happiness, they’d turn to steel when angry. Qrow lost for a moment, forgets why he’d even looked up until he sees the mirth on her face. He snaps back to reality, anger seeping back in. He’s about to send her some sort of retort, he doesn’t need some random city dweller making fun of him for his clothes of all things, but is stopped short before he can

“Good luck” Qrow doesn’t register that his landing pad had launched him till he’s flying through the air, scrambling to reach for his weapon to make a hasty landing.He uses harbinger to swing down a tree, clumsily landing into a heap on the floor. He knows he should be looking for Raven, he knows he needs to get up before a Grimm attacks him or worse Raven finds him like this but... his hearts pounding in his chest as he hears the words ring over and over and over in his head. Qrow never thought he’d get to hear them, not everyone finds their soulmate, and it isn’t always mutual. But Qrow wants to know if it is, he needs to know. The tiny flame of hope that someone could love him and his messed-up semblance, turns into an inferno.

It’s not Ravens anger that urges him up, or the fact that if they’re not partners Raven may kill him. No, it’s the fact that he wants to hear that laugh again, that sends him racing through the underbrush, trying desperately to find her. He doesn’t care that the branches are raking against his legs, leaving small cuts nor the fact that he’s tripped over roots several times leaving bruises across his knees. No, he prays that for once in his life his bad luck wouldn’t follow him, he wishes that for once in his goddamn life something goes right, and it does… just not in the way he’d hoped.

From behind him, Qrow can hear a harsh caw, the signal Raven has put into place to find each other. But from in front of him he can her the sounds of gunshots. He hesitates for only a second, before he’s racing forward and not back.

“Qrow!” He doesn’t look at his sister. He knows how it works, the moment he looks at Raven their stuck together for the next four years, and he doesn’t want that, not anymore. He races into the clearing to see the girl flipping out of the way of a Ursa’s paw. She’s holding her own fairly well especially since the Ursa towers over her small form. Qrow has to admit he’s impressed not just anybody can take on a Ursa. From his left Qrow hears rustling, he assumes its Raven, until he glimpses a blur of black. Qrow’s stomach drops as he gets a clear view of the Beowulf lurking in the shadows to her back. It goes to lunge at her and Qrow doesn’t hesitate. He fires off a shot from Harbinger causing it to fall midair. The girl looks over at him in surprise, glancing over her shoulder. It’s a mistake, the Ursa takes advantage of their distraction, raising its paw to bat the girl away. Qrow dives for her, taking the full brunt of the attack to his back as the two tumble through the clearing, a jumble of limbs. They land several feet away from it, and Qrow’s attempting to get air back into his lungs. The girl looks absolutely shocked.

“Damn it would you pay attention! That’s twice now” Qrow manages to get out in between breaths. Qrowruns a hand through his hair in irritation, noting that his aura is already far to low. What he’d done was idiotic, and could have gotten him killed. He was already going against everything he was taught in the tribe. The strong survive, and the weak well… they perish. But Qrow didn’t want to see her light fade away like he had for so many soul marked pairs, no he wanted to see her shine, to thrive. He wanted to become stronger together.

“Oh” Qrow glanced down the girl beneath him, to see a look of astonishment, before something else spreads across her face. Qrow’s heart skips a beat.

“Well let’s get this over with” Qrow’s heart sinks, and the hope he’d held onto for the last twenty minutes fizzles and dies. She didn’t care, or she didn’t have his soul mark over her heart. It’s the only reason he can think of for getting the lackluster answer she’d just given them. His heart sinks but He doesn’t have time to worry about the heartbreak right now, doesn’t have time to think about the fact that even his soulmate doesn’t want him. No currently there’s an Ursa still trying to kill them. He gets up, reaching for her hand to lift her to her feet. She springs up, grin on her face and Qrow thinks it’s awfully cruel to be this happy after breaking someone’s heart.

“So I’m thinking you take the front, while I take the back” Qrow glanced at her before giving a slight nod. She looked to small to put up any real fight, Qrow on the other hand had weathered enough blows before to figure he could take, besides even if his soulmate couldn’t love him it didn’t mean he wanted to see them hurt. With ease the girl disappeared into the forest, and Qrow takes a step forward towards the monster in front of him. The Ursa rears back on its hind legs, before charging at him, Qrow shifts harbinger into a sword, meeting the hit the force is enough to jar his arm into an uncomfortable angle. He sweeps out of its arm, taking a swipe at its paw, its a mistake and Qrow knows it, he should have been paying more attention and he waits for the other arm to come crashing down onto him. Instead he hears a chain jangling, before the Ursa is pulled onto its back, and a short blade is piercing through its abdomen. Qrow stared in shock for a moment as the Grimm dissipates into black dust, the women in front of him, standing triumphantly. Qrow can see her open her mouth, about to say something, before he’s being thrown into a tree. The bark digs into his back sharply, aura shattering on impact. A groan escape him, as he tries to get his bearings back, only to be met by piercing crimson eyes.

“What the fuck were you thinking” he hadn’t been, he knows he should have looked back earlier it had been part of the plan. The plan he completely blew so he’d have a chance at happiness, but even that wasn’t happening now. He was stuck with a girl he didn’t know and a sister who would likely murder him know because he hadn’t obeyed her orders.

“Now I’m stuck with this idiot” The blonde man stands awkwardly to the side, as Raven tears into him, beside him the brunet races over petals flying behind her. Qrow can see her practically vibrating in enthusiasm. It makes him smile slightly before ravens punching the tree above him. She’s trying to get his attention he knows, but well the conversation between the two is more interesting at the current moment.

“Tai!” The man Tai as she’d said beans at her.

“Sum! Your not dead!” She punches him playfully in the arm.

“Of course, I’m not have a little faith” Tai lets out a small snort, before crossing his arms over his chest unimpressed.

“Sooo who’s this?” Tai gestured to the both of them, and Raven glowers at them, it doesn’t seem to deter the girl though, if anything it seems to cause her to buzz with even more excitement.

“Tai! That’s my partner his name is... er what’s your name?” The girl seems to falter for only a second before she’s in the twin’s space wrenching Raven off of him. Qrow’s shocked to say the least, he can tell Raven is too. For someone so small she seems to be rather strong and Qrow noted for later that maybe he shouldn’t underestimate her like he’d done earlier. His back aches as she wraps a warm arm around his shoulders, and Qrow unintentionally leans into it, before hastily tries to move out of her arms, but the grip around him only tightens. Qrow hates that he rather enjoys it, and he knows its going to be a hard four years from here on out. He doesn’t meet her eyes as he answers her question.

“Qrow” the girl beams at him.

“Isn’t that lovely Tai!” The blonde rolls his eyes.

“Sounds stupid to me”

“Really? Because that’s my brother” Tai’s face pales slightly, as he stumbles of what he should say to Raven, and Qrow does snicker now, his sister’s ire wasn’t something to be messed with, and Raven didn’t take kindly to people insulting him. Only due to the fact that it would reflect badly on her, they were twins after all and if one thing was said about one twin, they usually insulted the other. From The girl pouts placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t talk about my soulmate like that” there’s a beat of silence between the four of them. Before Ravens seething swinging omen at her, Qrow lunges at her causing her to stumble back.

“Rae. Don’t” The desperation in his voice doesn’t get her to pause, in fact it only seems to spur her further into action

“I’ll save you some heartbreak brother” Qrow tried desperately to cover her mouth, only to get bitten for his troubles. He doesn’t want her to know, doesn’t want the girl with the beautiful silver eyes to resent him before he even gets the chance to know her. He doesn’t want her to hate him before they’ve even properly become partners. But Ravens set on ending this before it even begins.

“His semblance is bad luck” the girl cocked her head to the side as Raven stood there triumphantly. Qrow just wanted it to end, his shoulders slump in defeat, and Tai seems to give him a look of sympathy. He doesn’t want it, he just wants to get the relics and go back to the dorms, where he can avoid his soulmate in the long hallways of the school.

“It doesn’t matter if she knows Rae, she doesn’t…” Qrow can’t finish the sentence, and misery seems to flow off him in waves. She doesn’t have his soul mark, he’s sure of it by her reaction earlier.

“I don’t care” the girl scowls at the both of them.

“Bad luck or not, he’s my soulmate” Qrow looks over sharply at her, to see her staring directly back at the both of them.

“But you didn’t react earlier...” Qrow started hastily.

“we needed to deal with the Grimm, I didn’t want you getting hurt birdbrain” Qrow’s heart does a funny flip.

“Oh”

“Wait you thought I wasnt your soulmate?”

“My semblance IS bad luck and marks aren’t always mutual”

“Well this one is, now lets get moving, we need to beat these two to the pieces”

“Wait! I still don’t know your name!”

“Summer” The girl dashed off, a flurry of petals scattering onto the path being the only indication of where she went. Qrow ignored the smirking blonde and Ravens tantrum as he chased after her. He’d always chase her, and if Summer slowed down just that extra bit so he could keep up well, they were soulmates after all.


End file.
